FvF episode 5
On day 13 Rasheed Quit 'Reactions ' Lennox: Rasheed was my boy and I'm just beyond dissapointed and just baffeled right now Damien: I'm pissed off we literally could of voted off the quiter last night and saved Will Bobby: This game ain't for the weak and Rasheed is weak Kyle: Another guy gone better for me, because I was prob next Silas: You know I liked Rasheed but I'm here to play for a million dollars and this only makes our tribe stronger - Hemmer: I don't like to see someone quit, I have to much passion for this game to see someone quit, if he was on my tribe he defintley would not of quit Fred: I don't really care to be honest we are still going to kick ass Bennett: Check off another name I've beaten Bill: It's too bad you know Rasheed seemed like a nice guy and I woud of liked to meet him before this was over Mikey B: Well every quitter has been on a season of mine, maybe they are intimidated by me hahaha Pellar: You know it's too bad, especially seeing the guy who broke my record for the tallest guy to play survivor quit, it sucks Jason: Some guys are made for this game some guys aren't and it's survivor casting problem that they cast someone who wasn't Patrick: Good luck in your future projects Rasheed 'FANS WINS IMMUNITY IN A SHOCKER ' Fred: Right now we're running an alliance of 5 and potentially an alliance of 6 due to the fact I think Bill thinks he's in our alliance and Bennett is, but all I here from Bill all day is vote off Bennett, and I just told him we're considering it, but the real options we got are Bill Mikey B and Pellar and I mean the reality is we're going to go into the merge with numbers unless we lose the rest of the challenges, so tonight we have to vote off the guy who is most likely to flip on us at the merge so that we stay strong at the merge then we vote off the other two and I'm in the final 5 Bill: I guess getting Bennett voted off last time was a lost cause but this time it's real possibility, I've defintley been hyping Bennett up maybe despite he is a dangerous player making him sound even more dangerous then he actually is, the point is Bennett is just a rotten person and I'm voting him tonight and I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the people are Bennett: I want that little bitch Bill off so bad, it's like shutup, no one liked you last season and no one likes you this season and you don't need to cry like a baby about it, start being more likeable, he just vote off Bennett vote off Bennett vote off Bennett, no ones voting me out Bill, I'm in the main alliance, goodness gracious, there's a possibility it's Bill tonight and you know damn well I'm lobbying for that one to go through Mikey B: I'm not in good right now, I thought Chris had everyone on his side and it was going to be Jason for sure but nope, I'm the idiot who's now at the bottom, at least this time I have some sort of idea of what's going on and what's going on is Me Pellar and Bill are on the outside, and I'm here to play with Pellar so I'm defintley trying to target Bill for sure, right now I think the two most powerful players are Hemmer and Fred so they're the guys I'm going to trying to get something, and i'm telling them we can't trust Bill or Bennett for that matter because we don't know enough about them, so hopefully this works out Jason: I think Chris was right to try and kick me off because I feel like I'm a threat, because people really like me but I'm still a sneaky bastard, but that's the thing Chris shouldn't have tried to kick me off now because I can get people on my side real quick, and right now the people on the outside and not in the core allaince are Bill Pellar and Mikey B, now Bill is a little bit shifty and a big wildcard, while Pellar is very likeable and a super social threat but Mikey B might be the biggest threat I think he might be the only strategic threat and I think he has Pellar wrapped around his finger, so I feel like I would benefit from any of the men going home Hemmer: Things are a little interesting right now I mean the core alliance right now is Me Fred, Jason, Bennett and Patrick we're basically running the show and I'm kind of the head of it right now, I have a slight difference of strategies among the group, because if theres 5 of us theres three on the out, Bill doesn't think he's going and Pellar and Mikey B know they're on the outs, I have Fred in one ear saying who's going to potentially flip and Jason going about the level of threats, I know Bennett wants Bill out and is cool with anything and Patrick has been kind of quiet but I think everyones different approach might actually sync up pretty well so I'm fairly happy Pellar: I can't even believe it, I'm already back against wall, almost done could be going home tonight, and I'm already just frustrated, I thought this was it after hosting the after show and being so much more prepared then in season 1, I thought this was game, I thought everyone would vote Jason because he's such a threat, and as far as I'm concerned right now it's me and Mike against the world and I've been going around making friends with everyone so they just don't want to vote me out and Mikey B mainly has been trying to get the votes on Bill, so that's certainley where I'm voting Patrick: I've been playing a different game, I feel like I was in a Hemmer position where I was kind of in a lead and that worked pretty well in fact I only needed one more day, but this time I got to play different, I can't come here swinging throwing strategy because I'm playing 8 of the other best players to ever play this game, too many threats to much and the best spot to be honest is just being quiet keep my head down, because everyone wants to get rid of the threats, so I'm not being one, not yet, the entire pre merge I'm just going to listen others oh but once we get to the merge, be careful because I will be one of the most dangerous players of all time to get what I want Mikey B final words Damn, I don't know what to say, I thought the first time I would win, I thought this time I would win, I don't know good luck to my boy Matt and After Show I'm coming back